


The art of talking

by Sashaya



Series: Pollyann's Lovely Influence [2]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human!Transistor, Humanoid!Transistor, Transistor's name is Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue makes her talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Fair warning: I never played this game.
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Silence is that little monster that claws at her throat and screams to be let out. Sometimes when her throat itches, her hand trembles and she wants to end this all.

Blue fills the silence with his awe and love that she wouldn't be able to miss even if they took her eyes and ears and cast her to the darkest corner of the sky. 

Somehow, Blue fills the space with her and even if she lost her voice, she speaks - with his soft, soft voice and slow lull of his lips.

She would love him even if she wasn't defective.

"Red" there's a special way he calls her name and her dreams can never quite catch it. "What are you thinking, Red?"

She stalls while he waits. Blue always speaks for her like his the obvious part of her mind. 

But now, now he makes her talk.

Red's fingers are too big and too short. They're too clumsy and she bites her lips in anger. She feels stupid, broken because she doesn't know how to do it. _How to talk_.

Blue's eyes are on her - calm and loving and in his eyes she can see she can do it.

" _About you_ " she signs finally. It's short and it shouldn't feel like such an accomplishment. 

Blue beams at her and he's warm like the sun.

"Me too" he says softly. "I always think of you"

Red smiles lightly, shyly. Her fingers twist and crook and Blue looks happy.

Blue smiles so widely like she gave him the world.

"Me too" he says. "I love you too"


End file.
